When Broken Is Easily Fixed
by kradnohikari
Summary: Roxas is new in town and Sora and his group of outcasts have befriended him. What will happen during the year? Yaoi. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I don't anyone except for Toan and Leo.

**Warnings-** There will child abuse later in the story, but for now it will just be slight cussing and Yaoi.

**Pairings-** Sora/Roxas, Leon/Cloud, Leo/Toan, and Ramza/Zidane.

This all started one day when a friend and I thought of it in our messed up heads. Ramza and Zidane are from Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy 9. I hope you enjoy and if you like it I will continue posting more.

**Chapter 1**

Sapphire blue hues came into view as a blonde spiky haired figure shook a lightly tanned body. "Sora, wake up already" came from his lips.

"Mmm. One minute Cloud."

"No We're going to be late for school, it's our first day back ,and I want to see Leon." Cloud replied with an underlined tone that promised malice and a world of hurt.

"Okay, I'm up no need to PMS now is there." the sleepily figure said before he jumped out of the bed and out the door before Cloud could attack him.

"Bitch come back here!" The sound of feet could be heard as Cloud and Sora ran around the house. Minutes after the sound had started to die down and a voice drifted the stairs.

"Come on boys that's enough playing around for now and come down to eat your breakfast."

"Sugar!" With that Sora ran downstairs with renewed energy as Cloud just stood in the middle of the hallway shaking his blonde spikes. A sigh escaped his lip's as he went to join his step-brother and father. The two aforementioned figures were in the kitchen. Cloud walked in as Sora ran around candy bar clutched in his hand.

"Sora why do you have a candy bar in your hand?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. After a minutes of silence Cloud moved on to interrogate his father. In the man's gray hues was guilt. "Tell me you didn't give him sugar Dad."

"Yes I know I shouldn't have but he used the eyes." Sora grinned as the blonde sighed. The eyes were puppy dog eyes that could even make the coldest person like Leon for example fall prey and give in.

"Sora, why did you give dad the look?"

"It's because Seto can't resist and I wanted chocolate or sugar this morning" he accented the comment with a pout.

"Gahhh!" Cloud stormed upstairs while Sora finished he candy bar and followed. Thirty minutes later Cloud reappeared at the top of the stairs adorned in a pair of black Dickies, a forest green shirt with the name Blink-182, and a pair of black vans. "Sora, get your ass out here I'm  
leaving for school with you or without." He shifted his new black plastic frames.

"Okay hold on a second." The brunette stumbled out of his room. Instead of his pajamas he wore a pair of black baggy pants, a green t-shirt with the name The Academy Is., and a pair of red Converses.  
"I'm ready let's go!" Sora sped up and jumped on the railing fully prepared to slide down.

"I wouldn't do that. Remember last time." warned the annoyed blonde.

It took another 10 minutes of persuasion before the duo left the house and another 20 before their silver 1989 convertible bug pulled into a spot at Destiny high. The duo got out of the car and walked to their spot in the back of the school. This part of the school was for the most part deserted. As they entered Cloud searched for a figure. In the distance a man with tied brown hair and covered hues stood. He wore a black leather jacket underneath was a black shirt with a lion's head, black leather hip hugging jeans, and black biker boots.

"Hey Cloud is that Leon."

The blonde just ran to embrace the figure. As the blonde wrapped an arm around Leon's waist a voice drifted over. "Well if it isn't the lovebirds are you busy fucking or have you even gotten that far? I doubt it." Three figures strode over to the two as Sora joined his half-brother and his  
lover. The one who spoke had silver hair that fell into yellow catlike hues and stood in the front of the other two. Him and his group wore similar outfits: a black t-shit, blue jeans, and tennis shoes with a colored stripe that ran along the side of the sole. The only difference between the three was one man had diamond shaped tattoos underneath his green hues and red spiked hair, and the other had the same shade of red as his hair color but only longer.

"Fuck off Ansem" Leon said icily.

Ansem only mocked him "What Leon panties in a bunch?"

This flared an undeniable anger in his brown hues. Cloud tightened his grip around his lover's waist and started to mutter some words of comfort when he saw this. Leon's anger started to die down after a few minutes of this constant comfort. In the background Sora ran around as he jumped off his sugar high. Another pair of newcomers started to walk up as the hyper brunette ran up to them.

"Hey Sora, why is Ansem over here?" One of asked as the two observed the scene laid before them.

"Hey Leo, did you get new contacts? The highlights are awesome." Sora asked ignoring the question. Leo just nodded he had lavender contacts but what was even more interesting then that was the strands of black hair that fell to his shoulders. Throughout the strands were blue highlights. He wore a black t-shirt with the band Hawthorne Heights underneath the words was a girl blood poured from her covered eyes, a pair of black cargo pants that had chains wrapped around them, and a pair of black combat boots.

". And, and Toan hi. When did you two start going out?" Continued the hyper brunette. Leo blushed as he looked down to his interlaced hands.

"Ummm. While to start yes I did get new contacts. I'm glad you like them. Thanks for the compliment on the hair, and Toan and I have been dating for about a month now. Did I answer all your questions?" Sora nodded vigorously.

Toan spoke before the brunette could get out another sentence. "Sora did you happen to have sugar this morning?" His green hues bore into Sora's sapphire pools as he spoke. This year Toan's black hair had purple highlights that ran to his shoulders. He wore a black t-shirt with the saying 'If you're going to kill yourself then listen to crappy music like My Chemical Romance' in white lettering that ran across his chest, a pair of black baggy pants with pockets everywhere, purple converses stuck out underneath. Sora stood still as he contemplated the question before he ran in circles around the two while he screamed "Yes!"

While Sora had steered Leo and Toan's attention away from Cloud, Leon, and Ansem a new figure arrived. He had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a red t-shirt with a random logo, very tight blue jean pants, and a pair of neon green Chucks. His hazel focused on Sora as he made his way over.

"Hey Ramza, good to see you. What's with the shoes." the words died out as Sora tripped and fell onto the solid ground.

"Can you calm down a little Sora? I don't think Leo and Toan appreciate you running around them like that."

Leo and Toan simultaneously sighed in relief as Sora stood back up with a little help from Ramza.

"Thanks Ramza." Leo said grateful.

"Yeah. What Leo said." Ramza blushed and turned to look at the clock that was placed on a wall.

"We have about ten minutes left Zidane better show his ass up." Not even a minute later Leon and Cloud walked towards the others. A figure trailed behind them at a slightly slower pace. The figure was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of black baggy pants, and a pair of neon green chucks. A golden brown monkey tail stuck out behind him. As Ramza recognized the  
figure he screamed "Zidane Tribal, where the hell have you been? You were supposed to come by my house and pick me up. I was just lucky that when I called Leon he was still at home." Leon and Cloud moved away from Zidane as fast as humanly possible.

"Hey Cloud, Leon you were supposed to be my cover without you I'm dead." Zidane exclaimed as he shook his head. 'I won't die. I won't die' was the mantra he repeated in his head as words of encouragement. "Umm. Hi Ramza I was just. I'm sorry my parents needed me to do something. And since they asked me so late at night I didn't think it would be a good idea to call." after Zidane finished his little mini-speech he averted his hues to the  
ground.

"Okay I guess I'm not mad at you anymore. You're right if it was late enough I would have gotten into trouble."

The whole group fell silent as they watched Sora make an idiot out of himself until the first period bell rang. The morning went by as teachers Introduced themselves and classroom rules were explained. When the lunch bell rang they were all tired of school. Sora walked in the cafeteria while his stomach growled in displeasure. "Man I'm so hungry." The brunette mumbled as he rubbed his stomach while he ran into a man with blonde hair.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Sora apologized.

The newcomer shook his head and answered softly "It's okay, I should have moved." He looked up and showed sapphire hues much like Sora's own.

"No, no I should have paid more attention. By the way, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." Asked Sora curiously.

The blonde's sapphire hues widened as he replied cautiously "Yeah, I moved here just last week."

Sora held out his hand to help the blonde up. The blonde wore a red t-shirt with black letters that said 'Sum 41', a pair of black tight jean pants hugged at his lower body, and a pair black chucks with black and white checkered shoelaces completed the outfit.

"My name's Sora, I'm a junior here at our wonderful school Destiny High."

The other boy chuckled. "Well Sora, I'm Roxas. Also a junior here at Destiny High."

The growl of a stomach reminded Sora of his previous mission. "Oops! I guess I'm hungrier then I originally thought. Since your new here do you want to come at eat with my friends and I?"

"Sure" replied the blonde.

The duo waited inline for their food, then Roxas followed Sora to a table in the back right corner of the cafeteria. Sora introduced his friends as they gave Roxas questioning stares.

"I will start from the right, the guy with the blue highlights is Leo, the guy next to him with the purple highlights is his lover Toan, next to him is my half-brother Cloud and he's lip locked with his lover Leon, the one with the monkey tail is Zidane, last but not least is Zidane's lover Ramza."

Roxas said hi to the group and the group did the same back. They all talked and compared schedules to Roxas'. When the bell rang for fifth period the group dispersed. Roxas and Sora ended up having the same class so they chose to walk down the hallway together. "So Roxas, where are you from?" the brunette asked as he started some small talk.

"A place called Twilight Town, ever hear of it?"

"Yeah, once or twice."

"Oh that's cool."

"Do you miss you miss your friends, maybe a girlfriend?"

Roxas chuckled at the irony of the question asked by his new friend. 'Wow, I never thought I would be asked that again. It seems like only yesterday I started going out with Drake.' Roxas almost doubled over with laughter when he saw immense confusion written on Sora's face.

"What's so funny?"

Roxas sobered up before he answered. "The fact that you asked if I missed my girlfriend. I had a boyfriend, but we broke up about a month before we left. I'm bisexual so it's kind of weird for me because at the school I went to nobody would associate with me expect for my friends: Hayner, Pierce, Drake, and Olette."

"Oh, I see well I know how it is. I used to hang out these two other people when I was younger, but one moved away I believe his name was Riku. The other was a girl named Kairi, we used to hang out all the time. When she found out I was gay she spread rumors, and now the only people who will really talk to me are the ones we sat with at lunch, because they are also either gay or bisexual. To me we're like one big extended family. Kairi still goes here so watch out." The brunette said, voice almost a whisper by the end as they walked through the door.

In front of a chalkboard was a balding man with a blue and white striped dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. "So Sora, do you know how this class will be?" Roxas asked while the pair walked to the back of the classroom to take their seats.

"Cloud had this class last year he said that the teacher was okay. Or was it cool, can't remember but." Sora's sapphire hues landed on the newest figure to walk in to the room. A reddish brown haired girl. She walked towards the pair as her blue hues spotted them. She wore an outfit that  
would make any normal person scream slut: a rosy pink spaghetti strap shirt that ended right above the belly button, very short jean shorts, and black hooker boots. Sora started to sweat a little as the girl walked closer, Roxas noticed.

"What's wrong Sora?"

Sora took a deep breath before he answered. "That's Kairi, the one I was telling you about before."

"Oh." Roxas ended the conversation so he didn't bring up old scars. It didn't take long for Kairi to reach them.

"Oh great." Sora muttered under his breath.

A very annoying voice spoke as the owner neared "Hey Sora, find any boys to fuck or suck lately."

"No, but you would know how it's done, you don't own the street corner for no reason." Sora retorted. Kairi looked as though she was about to smack Sora before she turned to Roxas and spoke to him. "Hello I'm Kairi. You must be new here." Roxas looked at Kairi's offered hand.

"Yes I am new here, my name's Roxas." Kairi's blue hues lit up as though she received a present. Disgusted Roxas glanced at Sora he looked as if he was about, but at the sameanxious. 'Sora looks kind of cute like that.'

"Well then Roxas since your new here I have a little advice. You should never hang out with Sora and his little group. They are all outcasts and what's worse is the fact that all the members are fucking queer! It's so disgusting!" She made a noise of disgust as a sniffle was heard from Sora's direction. Roxas decided to end the conversation.

"Well Kairi." Her name was laced with disgust and hatred. ". if 'queers' and bisexuals are so disgusting, then I suggest you take your half-naked ass and walk the other way. And before you ask why I'll tell you." Kairi promptly shut her mouth at this. "I am bisexual and I lean more towards the men so leave us alone." Kairi had a shocked expression on her face though her words were laced with malice.

"Fine, since you plan to hang out with the outcasts I plan to make it so that they will be all the friends you have." She turned on her heels and rejoined her friends in the very front of the room. Roxas ignored her and turned his attention to the Sora who sniffled.

A slightly nasally voice said "Why did you do that for me? I thought you would have left me to join her like my other friends Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie."

Surprised Roxas treaded very carefully with his words. "Why wouldn't I stick up for you? I can't stand people who have closed minds. When she looks past that then maybe one day, no matter how far away that day might be, she will see what a wonderful person she pushed away because of who they prefer to... Well to put it blankly, fuck."

Sora couldn't help but giggle at the cuss that left Roxas' mouth. "Thanks Roxas, I really appreciate the thought." Roxas just slightly reddened.

The last two periods of the day passed by without incident, but not without a comment every once in a while thrown from Kairi. As the last bell rang to let out the students for the day, the small group of outcasts could be seen gathering in the back of the school yard.

"Hey guys I have to work so I need to go, bye Cloud." After a quick kiss Leon walked away to a black Harley.

"Bye guys, Zidane and I have a date." Ramza practically yelled.

One by one the members left until only Cloud, Sora, and Roxas were left.

"Well Roxas it was nice meeting you but Sora and I should get going. See you tomorrow." Cloud half stated.

"Yup. Bye." And with that both parties left.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any characters expectLeo and Toan. Also I don't own the lyrics to 'City Of Devils'.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Thank you to all that reviewed this story. Here is the second chapter enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

A week had passed since the first day of school and Roxas had become good friends with Sora and his groupies. It was currently fourth period for Roxas and nothing much was going on.

"You people must pay attention today because tomorrow we will have a test."

The class groaned and Roxas joined in. 'Gah I'm so bored, one could die from this kind of boredom. Why can't you hurry up and ring bell?' Fifteenminutes later the sound of a ring echoed through the room.

"You people need to keep quiet while I answer the phone."

The class laughed at this as they knew it impossible. "Roxas Sakamuto your wanted at the front desk, bring your book bag,"

Surprised, Roxas shook his head and walked toward the office. When he entered his sapphire hues widened as he spotted a man with graying hair. He wore a black suit and black dress shoes. Roxas spoke on a very timid voice "Hello father."

The man winced at the name and in a cold voice spoke "Come on bi. Roxas, we have a doctor's appointment to go to."

"Okay." Once the duo left school, Kira roughly grabbed his son's upper arm and dragged him across the parking lot. After being roughly thrown into a white Mercedes Roxas silently strapped his safety belt into its proper place. His father said nothing as he floored the gas petal and left for the house. Not a word was asked or answered until both men had walked into  
their home.

"Father, I wanted to know why you took me out of school early." asked Roxas as he made sure the distance between the two was more than an arms length away.

"For no particular reason." Kira spoke as his body inched closer. "But if you really want to know, you are about to become my personal punching bag."

Before Roxas had a chance to react a hand punched him the gut. He clutched and bent over while heavily breathing. Kira watched as Roxas recoiled with a sick pleasure before he aimed another punch to his gut. For Roxas, white was the only color that flashed before his eyes. 'Maybe nobody will notice the bruises in P.E.' flashed through his mind as he distracted himself. The array of punches and kicks lasted for about five more minutes. When Kira finished his work Roxas had bruises covering his arms, legs, and abdomen.

'Wow, Kira took it easy on me today but I still have to wear a long-sleeved shirt. What a great way to look.' Ten minutes of struggling paid off as Roxas finally stood up. Pains shot up his sides as he carefully made his way to his haven. By leaning on the walls he made it before his father could use him as a punching bag again. He opened the door and went inside in the room was a big screen TV, a bed, and a nightstand. The room had a bathroom attached to it. He locked the door and began to peel off his clothing.

"Damn I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Roxas stated while he walked over to his adjoining bathroom. He turned on the water and let the hot water flow into a white tub. In the corner on a shelf was a radio. Roxas walked over to it and turned on the CD player. Soon the sounds of Yellowcard's City Of Devils drifted though the room.

Flying along, and I  
Feel like I don't belong and I,  
Can't tell right from the wrong, why,  
Have I been here so long

In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live(1)

When the water was ready Roxas slowly slid down the tub side into the water and soaked, letting his worries drift away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fourth period had just finished and Sora was hungry. "You guys I'm hungry, let's go." To prove his point a loud growling came from his stomach.

"I see your point, let's go." Zidane stated. The two had met in the hallway and skipped the rest of their fourth period.

"Thanks, now let's go meet the others." Sora said as he practically flew off the walls and down the hallway.

"That boy never fucking changes I swear." muttered Zidane as he followed Sora's dust to the cafeteria. On his way there he bumped into Ramza. Sora stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Ramza."

Ramza chuckled and replied "It's okay Sora we all know how you get when your on your way to lunch."

"Hehe. Well I'm going to leave the two lovebirds alone. See ya at lunch." And with that said, Sora ran before either Zidane or Ramza could comprehend his underlying words.

"Did he just say we should have sex or something close to that?" asked a bewildered Ramza.

"I believe he did." answered Zidane, a Cheshire grin painted on his face.

Catching on Ramza asked "What do you suggest we do then? Take up Sora's advice or go eat." Zidane replied by closing the gap between the two and pressing his lips tightly against Ramza's. A growl was emitted form Ramza as he pulled his arms around Zidane's waist and deepened their kiss. The sound of a camera and laughter snapped the two apart. Leo and Toan were on the other side of the hallway. Toan had a crazy grin on his features while Leo held a disposable camera in his hands.

"I knew this camera would come in handy." Leo exclaimed.

"Wow, I never thought you would need that. Hi Zidane, Ramza. Want to walk to lunch together?" Toan asked as he treaded Zidane and Ramza's wrath carefully.

"Sure, but on one condition." Zidane said as Ramza whined at the loss of contact between the two.

"Sure." replied Leo as he shoved the camera back into his backpack.

"That we each get a copy of the photo."

"Can do. Now let's go I'm hungry."

The group walked through the cafeteria doors and took their place at the table.

"Hey Cloud, Leon, and Sora, Is their any lunch for me?" Sora moved his tray away while Leon offered his.

"Here, I don't want anymore."

Leo started to pig out on the food as the presence of Kairi loomed over them.

"Hello losers, Where is the newest member Roxas? Did he already realize that you guys are a bunch of idiots? Or maybe he just didn't want to be branded as a fag."

Leon spoke up for the group. "Fuck off Kairi. Roxas isn't here so get over  
it and go whore yourself somewhere else."

Mortified at the accusation Kairi stomped back to a table where her chick waited.

"Thanks Leon." the rest of the group said.

"Does anyone know where Roxas is?" Zidane questioned as he looked around the table.

"He never showed up." Sora replied sadly.

"Well I'm sure he had his reasons Sora. Don't look so down." Cloud said as he reassured Sora. Before anything else could be said the bell rang. The little group said goodbye and went off to their respective fifth periods.

Sora walked into his math room and looked around for a patch of blonde. 'Hmmm. Maybe he's running late.' When school ended for the day Sora was depressed. 'I wonder if Roxas is okay.' he though while he joined his friends in the back.

"Hey Sora, no Roxas?" Sora nodded his head no in response.

"Oh well, we have to go, bye." The group left one by one until the spot was empty.

* * *

A/N: (1)- 'City Of Devils' belongs to Yellowcard not me unfortunately. -cries-Oh and review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anyone expect for Toan and Leo.

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Thanks to those that reviewed and here is another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sunlight drifted in as Roxas shifted carefully. Last night he had taken a long bath and went to bed. The radio had been left on so the music still pounded out. "Damn Kira did more damage then I originally though." mumbled Roxas as he rechecked his bruises. He opened the door and glanced outside. '_Good he's not here, maybe he went to work.' _Roxas walked back into the room and proceeded with dressing himself. Instead of his t-shirt the blonde favored a long-sleeved one that covered his bruises well. After a quick breakfast he ran out the door and walked towards the school, but not before he placed his Mp3 player headphones in his ears. When he walked onto school campus he was confronted by a very concerned Sora.

"Roxas, where were you yesterday? We were really worried." Roxas winced slightly as Sora tugged hard on his arm. It went unnoticed to everyone except for Ramza.

"Since Roxas is new and doesn't know where to get an admit for his early dismissal I'll take him." Ramza stated as he dragged Roxas away from the crowds and into the bathroom.

"Umm, Ramza I don't need an admit or anything. So why are we in the boy's bathroom?" Roxas asked as Ramza clicked the door's lock into place.

"I saw you wince when Sora grabbed your arm. Did something happen?"

'Oh shit! Should I tell him?' Nervously Roxas played with his hands. "Well umm…."

In a voice that was less stern then before Ramza tried again. "You can tell me you know. We are friends aren't we?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know. It's not really anything important. I just fell down the stairs last night. "

A sigh of defeat escaped Ramza's mouth as he walked out of the bathroom with Roxas not far behind. As they did the first period bell rang.

"See you at lunch Roxas."

"Same here."

After saying their goodbyes the two friends went off to their first periods. The morning went by without much incident. As lunchtime came around Sora ran to Roxas' classroom. When Roxas walked out Sora clung to him. A slightly muffled voice came from his chest "since you're here today I wanted to tell you that we decided to go out for pizza, and wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

The blonde chuckled and dug through his backpack for his wallet. ' _Damn I forgot my wallet at home again.' _"I'm sorry, but I guess I can't go." '_Damn and I wanted to watch him stuff his face full it's so cute.'_ The sound of a snapping finger jerked Roxas out of his thoughts.

"…Earth to Roxas."

Playfully Roxas shooed the hand away. "I'm back. Sorry, but I didn't hear what you said. Could you repeat it for me?"

"Yeah. I said I'll buy your pizza today and you can just pay me back tomorrow."

"Sure." It wasn't long after the two left the doorway when they bumped into Cloud and Leon.

"Ewwww. Take it to another room" commented Sora. They had run into the lovebirds as Leon's hands were about to go down the pants of a moaning and very horny Cloud. Leon sent the brunette a glare as an embarrassed Cloud leaned in toward Leon.

"I heard some moaning was that you Cloud?" asked a curious Leo. Zidane, Ramza, and Toan were behind him.

Cloud whispered "Yeah." (A/N: The shock he speaks!)

"Man and I missed it there goes my picture." Leo said in mock-anger as Zidane and Ramza flushed a deep red.

"One day and I miss some action damn." Roxas claimed as his hues shone with amusement. The rest of the group laughed as they headed toward a nearby pizza parlor.

"Holy shit! Sora can eat a lot can't he?" Roxas exclaimed as he watched Sora eat a whole large pizza by himself.

"You haven't seen…"

"Leo eat then talk, but at the same time." Toan reprimanded.

"You sound just like my mother I swear." Leo grumbled after he made sure his food was gone. Zidane picked up where Leo left off.

"As Leo was trying to say you haven't seen anything yet. One time we all slept over Cloud and Sora's house. His poor parents ordered some takeout and well maybe I shouldn't go on because Sora just might kill me." To prove his point Zidane pointed a lone finger towards a livid Sora. Roxas chuckled and continued eating. The rest of the time in the parlor was spent the same way. (A/N: If you couldn't tell by now I like to skip unimportant events.) When the group arrived at school fifth period was underway.

"Looks like fifth is going on." Toan said as he stated the obvious.

"Well duh. What should we do?" Leo asked annoyed.

"I say we go to my house." Sora stated as he jumped up and down.

"Sure" The group chimed in. When they reached Sora and Cloud's house Roxas couldn't help but comment.

"This is huge compared to my house." '_And I thought my house was big.'_

"Come on let's go play PS2!" Sora said as he ran through the corridors of the house.

"Follow me, we won't be able to catch up to Sora when he's like this." Cloud stated as he walked toward a room with music drifting out of it. (A/N: It's probably just me, but I think of Cloud as a monotone person right here.)

We came down to watch the world walk by  
And all she found was trouble in my eyes  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight  
Let her go  
Let her go(1)

"Is that Yellowcard's Rough Landing, Holly?" Roxas asked excited that there was another fan.

Surprised Toan replied "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Know! They are my favorite band, well at least one of my many favorites!"

Toan nodded his head as he prepared himself for the blast of music that was sure to come. He could hear Leo behind him telling Roxas to prepare himself. As the door creaked open the music became ten times worse. It was loud enough for even Leon who was known for blasting music to lower the sound.

"Wow! That was loud. Hey Sora what are you playing?" Roxas asked as he sat beside his brunette friend. On the big screen TV. was a man who was running across a wall. Sora's reply was to throw the game case in Roxas' general direction.

"The Prince Of Persia: The Sands Of Time." Roxas read. (A/N: I couldn't think of a better game to choose. And it's all because it took me forever to beat it. -cries-)

"Your still playing this game?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, I can't get past this one part, where you have to go through these doorways in a certain order." Sora answered aspirated. (A/N: It makes me cry just thinking about it.)

"That was such a bitch!" All eyes turned to Roxas surprised at the statement.

"You're a video game junkie too." Ramza asked in a mock horrified tone.

"Yeah, but usually only RPG's."

"Yay! Someone else has dabbled with the dark side." Sora yelled as he jumped around Zidane and Ramza. The lovebirds had decided to sit on the huge couch that was in the middle of the room. On the screen a bunch of options popped up as the remains of the character's life diminished. (A/N: I did that once.)

Roxas tried to point this out. "Umm, Sora I think you just died."

"Fuck!" Sora cursed as he ran towards the abandoned controller.

"Well it's not that bad you can always retry it or I can help." offered Roxas.

"Thank you God for bringing Roxas to me." Sora said as he moved onto the ground, his head looking up at the high ceiling.

Confusion crossed Roxas' face as he asked "Does that mean yes?"

Sora nodded vigorously as he extended the controller out for Roxas to take.

"Okay now we all have to be quiet for me." the playing blonde mocked.

"Hey just because I am not as good as you doesn't mean you can mock me." the brunette said as they continued to tease each other as the members of the group began to leave.

As Ramza walked out he speculated out loud "Do you think they'll realize we're gone?"

"No at least not until they want something. They look cute together. Do you think we should try and get them together?" remarked Zidane as the gears in his head worked out the perfect plan.

"Maybe, but not until later." Ramza replied while he hooked hand's with his lover's and Zidane leaned into Ramza's chest as they walked down off down the street.

"I think we should take a picture of that." Leo stated as he followed his blonde friends actions by lacing his hands with Toan's.

Leon and Cloud were still inside the room as they watched the game uninterested in it. "Hey Leon, do you want to finish what you started earlier?" asked Cloud as he winked.

The long haired brunette grinned and dragged Cloud toward the bedroom down the hallway.

A few minutes later Sora looked around the room and asked "Hey where did everybody go?"

"No idea." Roxas said as he watched Sora walk to the doorway.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry again. I going down to the kitchen you coming?" Sora asked.

Roxas smiled and shook his head yes as he got up to join the brunette. As they walked down the halls the duo heard moans coming from a bedroom. (A/N: Hmm. What could it be?)

"Who is that?" Roxas asked as a blush came to his face.

"It's probably just Cloud and Leon." Sora said a Cheshire grin etched on his features. "How about we accidentally walk in on them?"

"I don't know it doesn't seem like a good idea." Roxas warned but before he could get out anymore Sora opened the door.

"Hi!" The brunette screamed.

In the bed was a half naked Leon on top of a half naked Cloud. (A/N: Won't go into to much detail wouldn't want to get into trouble. Besides I think we are all smart enough to conclude what will take place after Sora leaves.)

"Get the fuck out of here Sora." Leon roared as Cloud's blush returned.

"Okay, okay just remember next time don't be so loud." Sora said as he retreated with his hands up in defeat. Once he was safely out of the room he closed the door and turned to the shell shocked Roxas. "What? They deserved it."

"Sure." Roxas replied as they continued their original mission getting Sora food.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything expect for Toan and Leo.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Since my brain turned to mush for so long I decided to thank my reviewers individually.

Sora Keyblader- Glad you like it so much. And here is the update you were waiting for.

logan21- Is it a good shocked? Well if it is I'm glad. (I guess.)

UltimateSorceress- When I saw that you recongized the title I almost fainted. Yes, Silverstein does rock. You should see them on the Warped Tour it was awesome. I will stop rambling now.

ScReAmofaBrOkEnAnGeL- Interesting name. I'm glad you liked it.

crazy novelist-san- Yes they are very horny. I hate Kairi too so your welcome.You pretty much guessed what Leo is doing with the pictures. Roxas and Sora will hook up in due time. And I'm glad you liked it.

Miko102- I'm glad I made you laugh. And I have plans for Roxas...

* * *

Chapter 4

A few hours passed, and Sora and Roxas had gone back to the game.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed a shell shocked Sora.

"She just fucking hit me. Tell me didn't?" Roxas said as he dropped the game's controller to the ground.

"I think we should stop playing." Sora offered.

"Yeah, but what time is it?" the blonde asked.

After a quick glance at the clock Sora replied "Six o 'clock."

"Shit! Sorry Sora but I have to go." the blonde rambled as he dashed out of the room and house. _'Shit! I hope father's not there._' Roxas' mind drifted back to the memory of his father's first beating.

Flashback

The sound of a door opened as light flooded out of a room as a Roxas entered his house. His father's angry voice drifted through and reached the blonde. "You fucking bitch! Why are you so late?"

Roxas took a quick glance at his wristwatch and noticed that he was only five minutes late.

"I'm only five minutes late. What's the big deal?"

There was no response just the sound of footsteps. A man came through the doorway hand raised in a fist. "I don't need an answer you fag."

_'How did he find out?_' Roxas thought as he said "H-how did you find out?"

The man laughed cruelly and spat out "How did I find out more like when did I find out? Well it could have been in when Paul walked in on your "friend" and you."

_'But Jeff said that his parents knew and didn't care.' _Roxas thought as he opened his mouth to voice his thoughts.

"Jeff said that his parents didn't care."

"Oh they don't, but the accidentally let it slip because, they thought I knew about it. Funny thing isn't it, one minute you think your son is normal, the next you find out that he likes other men!" Kira said in disgust and anger.

"There isn't anything wrong in loving a member of the same sex though."

Cruel laughter once again came out of the man's mouth. "Isn't wrong? It's a fucking sin! And if I have to I will beat the sin out of you."

'I never thought dad was one for religion.'

Kira's hand came and made contact with Roxas' body for what seemed like hours to the young man before he finally left. Battered, broken and bleeding Roxas laid there until morning not realizing that the beatings would only get worse as time went on.

End flashback

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts as his house came into view. He sighed in relief as he noticed that the driveway was vacant expect for a blue Camero. _'Hmm. His car is gone but, whose is that?' _Wearily Roxas stepped up to the front door, hesitantly he placed his hand on the knob and opened it. What he found inside scared the shit out of him.

In the spacious living room was a women. She had a pink tube top that ended around her belly

button exposing a badly applied spray tan. Her low rise jeans gripped her lithe hips tightly, they ended at a pair of pink sandals that had at least an inch of sole to them. Blonde hair flowed down her back.

Scared, Roxas managed to stutter out "W-w-who a-are you?"

The women swung her head around surprised at the newcomer. "I'm Kira's girlfriend. And who might you be?"

"My name is Roxas." he said as he held out his hand. The women glanced at the hand with disgust shining through her sky blue hues as she took the offered hand.

"My name is Michelle." The women said as she quickly withdrew her hand.

_'Another slut joy!_' Roxas though unenthusiastically before saying "Well Michelle I'm glad to have met you, but I am going to my room now." Resisting the urge to say more Roxas walked off to his room.

As he walked in, he was hit with a wave of sleep. Walking like a zombie, the blonde turned his beloved CD player on and slipped a random CD into the  
player as a car pulled into the driveway. The blonde heard a door close from the down below him followed by what sounded like two people conversing. As he zoned out of the conversation he muttered to himself "Great it always starts with talking, then moves on to sex."

It wasn't long after the comment that a long needy moan rang up from down below. "Shit! This ones loud." the blonde commented as he sighed. After a few minutes of trying to get to sleep but failing Roxas gave up and walked over to his PS2. (A/N: The game junkies are back!) As it started up the game he had played at Sora's popped onto the screen.

"That bitch will not hit me! If she does then I swear it will not be pretty." the blonde muttered already annoyed with the game.

A loud knock on the door awoke the blonde who had fallen asleep next to the game controller. (A/N: I have done that before, though I was watching a friend play.)

"Roxas, you lazy ass let me in." said Sora as his voice drifted through the door.

"Sora is that you? Why are you here so early in the morning?" Roxas asked groggily.

"Yes. And it's not that early in the morning or should I say afternoon." replied the annoyed brunette.

"No way." said Roxas as he shot up and searched for his alarm clock. In big red letters were the numbers 12:00 p.m.. The blonde groaned, but walked over to his door.

"Thanks for opening it." said Sora as he walked in and sat on the half made bed. Slightly tired Roxas only grunted in response.

"Well sleeping beauty the gang wants to see a movie and we wanted to now if you wanted to come?"

_'Movie? Well I guess I could use it as an excuse to get out of the house for a while'_' Roxas thought to himself before he replied "Sure, I'll come with you. What are we seeing?"

"We haven't decided yet." the brunette said as he slipped into his thoughts _'I wonder if he remembers about the money he owes me.'  
_  
". I need you to leave so I can get dressed. Though you could watch." The blonde said as he winked his right eye.

A rosy red washed Sora's cheeks as he turned and walked out. "Okay then. I'll wait for you in the car."

Roxas ran around the room pulling on random articles of clothing. As he jogged out of his room he stopped to pick up the almost forgotten black wallet. As he walked out he instantly spotted the car parked in his driveway. The occupants of the car were crammed inside leaving very little  
room.

"Wow. Do you think I'll be able to fit?" Roxas asked as he started in shock.

"Yeah. We once fit more than this in the car." Sora said as a vacant look clouded his hues before he resumed speaking. "Those were the days when Kairi and her friends would hang out with us." as he finished the vacant look left as Sora unexpectedly hopped onto the lap of a random person.

"Come on in Roxas. And get nice and cozy while your at it." Winked Ramza as Roxas blushed.

At the theater the group chose to watch Click. (A/N: It was a good movie.)

"Wow. That was a great movie." Zidane commented as the movie credits started to roll. Ramza nodded in agreement.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!" exclaimed Sora.

"Sora did you get sugar from someone?" Cloud asked wearily.

"No!"

Sheepishly Roxas spoke up "I gave him some when he asked why? Is it that big of a deal?" Everyone but Sora started with their mouths agape at Roxas' questions.

Ramza spoke for the shell shocked group. "Sora on sugar is a very bad combination. Since you didn't know we're not mad or anything, but as a warning for the wise next time try to stay away from giving him anymore. You'll see what I mean in just a few minutes."

"Okay" Roxas said wearily. '_How bad can it be?'  
_  
Hours later the tired blonde dragged himself over to his bed and collapsed. "Man no on could have prepared me for Sora." he muttered as he thought back to the events that had happened earlier. After Roxas was warned the rest of the group left leaving Sora behind. They pair ran around town Sora in front and Roxas in tow. They had stopped at a random fast food chain for food. While Roxas ordered, Sora ran around hitting random chairs and tables. After the food ordeal Sora ran to an arcade. Where he played games against Roxas. Needless to say Roxas lost every time. Around the time they left Sora had started to sober up as he lead the pair to his house. When he walked inside Roxas turned and left at a very fast pace. As he wanted nothing more than to get to sleep. After looking back on his tiring events for the day the blonde  
fell into a deep sleep rather quickly.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I don't any characters, with the exception of Toan and Leo.

**Warnings- **Same as before.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I would mention you all individually, but I think you would rather read the story. I know it's been awhile, but I had some writer's block. You may also notice that my writing style has changed. I hope its for the better. Well enough of my rambling here is the long awaited (too long in my opinion) of When Broken Is Easily Fixed. Enjoy. xD

**Chapter 5**

Two Months Later….

"Hey Roxas, where were you last week?" Sora questioned as he ran towards the groups usual meeting spot. The blonde had been absent the week before for a mysterious 'illness', no one knew why.

The blonde turned away from Toan and Leo, who were coming towards the boy. "Hey Sora nice to see you again feels like forever. How have you been?" Roxas tried to change the topic, which worked better then he could have imagined.

"Oh I'm good, though it was a bit boring in lunch and class without you." Sora blushed and reached into his backpack, looking for a card. '_Where is that card?'_ "Aha!" He exclaimed as he fished out a purple paper. Holding it out to Roxas, Sora began to speak. "Do you want to come over to my house next weekend? It's for my birthday part so far just Leon and Cloud are coming, but I haven't asked everyone yet."

"Sure. Let me see what I can do." Roxas chuckled, nervously. Sora nodded.

"Hey Roxas your back." Toan greeted him, while he stood next to Leo who nodded, camera in hand.

"Yes I am. How much trouble did you all get into while I was gone." He looked around the group with a grin painted on his face. Mentally he ran a list of all the possibilities.

"Oh not much, I just got caught making out with Leon." A new voice said from behind Roxas. He turned and saw his spiky haired friend, Cloud.

"Cloudie!" Sora screamed, glomping him. Leon grunted at Roxas, who took it for a hello. The wind around them picked a little, making Roxas hold onto his jacket a little tighter thanking god it was fall. Toan started to ramble on asking question about Roxas' health, when the last two members of the group walked up. Zidane was almost completely covered in a fur coat and hat, behind him his tail waved, covered in pink fabric. Roxas raised a brow and turned to his partner Ramza. Ramza wasn't as heavily dressed. He wore a light black hoodie that matched the jacket's of the others, with the exception of Leon. He noticed the look and shrugged slightly. Roxas just decided to ask.

"Hey Zidane." Zidane looked up from talking to Sora. '_Must be about the party.' _Roxas looked over and saw a purple paper in Zidane's hand. "I just wanted to know why your tail covering is pink?"

Zidane blushed, shuffled his feet which kicked up dirt before speaking. "Well I couldn't find anything, so I had to use my mother's sweater sleeve."

Leo pulled out his camera as the group got a laugh and snapped a picture unbeknownst to Zidane. They chatted for a little while longer, well mostly Sora. Ramza kept glancing at Roxas with a look in his hazel hues showing an order. '_Great! Not I have Ramza on my ass.'_ When the bell rang the group parted, going their separate ways. The rest of the day went by extremely well if you excluded the amount of homework/class word Roxas had. Ramza tried to corner the overloaded boy unsuccessfully. The rest of the week went by in almost the same manner until Saturday came. The morning came and went until it was dusk, the time for the party. Roxas had picked out the perfect outfit, at least he hoped. He was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror, a brush in hand.

"I hope I look decent." He mumbled to himself, unaware of how it sounded. When he finished combing his hair he set the brush on the counter and looked himself over once more. He wore a light blue shirt with a neon green skull, the words 'Silverstein' and 'Your Sword vs. My Dagger' ran across the front. He tried to brush out invisible wrinkles, once satisfied he moved downward to a pair of black dickies. Chains had been looped through the belt loops underneath a studded belt. Adjusting the belt so it ran diagonally across his waist, Roxas looked completely down at his shoes, black chucks. Finding nothing to change Roxas looked at himself in the mirror and muttered, confidently. "Okay. I'm good to go." Counting to ten he opened the bathroom door and sighed in relief, when he was greeted with the sounds of snoring. Not wanting to stick for long Roxas ran down the hallway to his bedroom, grabbed his bag and left the house. A fifteen minute walk brought him in front of Sora's door. A knock later and he was inside, Cloud by his side.

"Sora had some chocolate." The statement made Roxas want to crawl underneath something dark. Before he could even think of hiding two people walking into the room.

"Cloud honey." A groan. "We're leaving soon. Where's Sora?" The female said. Her looks were quite similar to Sora's. The male's were closer to Cloud's.

"He's upstairs." Short and simple, like always. Roxas wondered if he ever answered anything long winded.

"Sora!" The woman screamed, hands cuffed around her face. A crash came from upstairs followed by footsteps, then Sora's figure dressed in pajamas.

"Yes mom." He jumped the steps hitting the floor with a thud. '_He's like a monkey.' _Roxas thought, staring at the brunette in awe.

Sora's mother on the other hand was very used to his antics, and was completely unfazed. "We're going out to dinner, and a movie. I expect you to behave somewhat normal. And try not to give Cloud any trouble."

Sora nodded, ignoring the speech.

"Okay, then Sora we're off." The two left in a dramatic rush.

"Let's go upstairs." Sora took Roxas' hand and forced him upstairs. Cloud didn't dare follow.

"Sora, I think I'm good." The staircase was not something the blonde wanted to climb by being dragged.

"Okay." He let go and climbed the stairs two at a time. Below them the doorbell rang.

"I think someone else is here, maybe Zidane or Ramza." Roxas' guess was right as his slow trek upstairs was greeted with Zidane and Ramza. "Hey guys." They reached the top.

"Hi Roxas, Sora." Both of them greeted together. Sora just waved, running down the hallway to his room. The other's followed slowly behind him. When they arrived Sora was on the floor cross-legged in front of the TV, PS2 controller in hand. This time the screen showed a brown haired boy, a sword in his hand.

"I should have known he would be playing games." Ramza exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Zidane nodded in agreement. "Is that Dark Cloud?" Roxas loved the game and almost cried when he lost it in the move.

"Yeah." Sora kept his eyes on the screen. Moving his fingers to press the buttons.

"Where are you?" Roxas stared at the area. Behind him Ramza and Zidane groaned, moving towards the couch to watch.

"Demon Shaft." Sora responded, monotone. The others three chuckled at the name.

"I heard shaft." Toan said, walking into the room with Leo behind him, his camera in hand.

"Yes" The five snorted at the word.

"You are immature." Cloud entered with the last guest Leon. Leon nodded in agreement. Sora continued to play until the characters on the screen died and Game Over showed up. In exasperation he threw the controller on the ground.

"How did you die?" Roxas was amazed. He had never killed all six characters ever, it was just too hard. Sora could offer no answer, getting up he shut the system down and walked towards the closet. Rummaging around a little, he found what he was looking for. "Who wants to play Twister?"

All of the rooms occupants just stared at him, surprised. "What?" Roxas voiced for them.

"I'm bored, hyper and need entertainment." Sora reasoned.

"Okay." They responded one by one.

"First of all we need music." Running over to the CD player, Sora popped in a CD. Senses Fail started to play in the background.

"Oh is this that new CD, Still Searching?" Roxas asked. He had meaning to but the CD being a fan of the band of himself.

Sora nodded, opening the twister box, removing the mat he placed it on the floor, spreading it out in the process. "Who is going to spin?" Leon promptly raised his hand. "Okay." He handed the item over to Leon's outstretched hand. "Who is going first?" Toan raised his hand. "Okay everyone else line up next to the board. We start with Toan and go clockwise." The order ended up being Toan, Zidane, Roxas, Leo, Cloud, Sora, Ramza . Leon spun the spinner. "Left hand yellow." The game went on pretty much like that. Leo won the first round, Zidane the second. They had paused and ventured down to the kitchen.

"We have money for pizza. What do you want?" Cloud announced after a search of the kitchen.

"Plain."

"Pineapple."

"Mushroom."

Orders were called out left to right, confusing the hell out of Cloud, who was stuck trying to remember them . "How about we have a plain pizza, a half pineapple, half mushroom, and a olive pizza?" Ramza butted in, silencing everyone. After a few seconds of thinking, the group nodded, slowly. "See all you have to do is give them an option they can work with." It was directed at Cloud, who looked impressed.

Cloud called the pizza parlor and in no time the pizza was ordered. "What do you want to do in the meantime?" He asked.

"What about a movie?" Sora suggested, moving towards the living room, and the great movie collection as they had dubbed it.

"Sure." and nods filled the response. The rest of the group followed and plopped down onto the furniture. Sora walked over to a cabinet to the side of the TV, opening it. Inside was a stack of DVDs.

"What do you want to watch?" The group shrugged, so Sora went about flipping through different titles. His pools stopped on The Corpse Bride. Pulling out the title he placed the DVD disk in the tray.

"I've never seen this." Roxas commented, happily. He saw the commercials, but never had the chance to see it. Dimming the lights Sora plunged next to Roxas.

For the next hour the boys sat and watched the characters move through the plotline. The doorbell rang, alerting them. With the remote in hand Cloud paused the movie, stood up to answer the door. Sora ran off into the kitchen, grabbing plates, cups and soda, before returning. Cloud came in a few minutes later, three pizza's in hand.

"Pizza!" Sora screamed. The first word said by anyone in an hour. It was amazing and everyone knew it.

"Who wants plain?" Cloud asked, opening the top box. Sora and Roxas raised their hands. Two dishes appeared in front of them, along with a cup for each. "Pineapple or mushroom?" Zidane and Leo's hands rose in the air. "Olive." The rest of the group raised their hands. Once everyone was settled with food and drinks the movie was resumed. By the time the movie ended the pizzas were gone. Full the group went upstairs and back to the Twister game.

"Do you still want to spin Leon?" He nodded yes, bent down, taking a swing of beer.

"Your having beer?" Roxas asked, he never knew anyone in the group drank.

"Yeah. I only drink it occasionally." Leon was not a big drinker and was rarely ever drunk, but when he was the sex was great. Or he was told so by Cloud.

The game want on until it was just Sora and Roxas on the matt. "Are you okay Sora? Think you can stay up any longer?" Roxas teased. His hands were currently place next to Sora's crotch, his legs were bushing against hair.

"No, you will be my bitch." Sora and Roxas had made a deal beforehand, whoever wins gets to have the other as a slave for the next week.

"Bitch?" Toan asked. "Why did no one tell me about this?" He lost first and had taken his place next to Leon, who was a little tipsy by now.

"No one else knew." Zidane deadpanned . Leo stood up and started taking pictures.

"Now Roxas, grab his…." Leo angled the shot, so that Sora and Roxas' comprising position was shown in full view.

"What?" Roxas screamed, his legs shaking a little. "Spin." Leon obeyed hand missing a couple of times, before spinning. "Right foot on yellow."

"Shit" Roxas cursed, making Sora laugh. Slowly, Roxas moved his foot between Sora's legs. "This is a nice position." He tried to make humor out of the situation, even though he secretly enjoyed it.

"Spin please." Sora shifted a little, his pants moving against on of Roxas' hands, making the latter flush. Leon once again obeyed.

"Right foot blue." Before Sora had the chance to move, Roxas fell, bringing Sora down with him.

"Ouch." Roxas rubbed the back of his head. Beside him Sora jumped up, declaring his victory to the world.

"Now that you're my bitch, you have to…."

* * *

A/N: The movie underlined does not belong to me. -shits eyes- Review before you click the back button! I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on coming out with the next chapter sooner than this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** Same as always.

I'm sorry about the short delay. I actually had this done days ago, but FFN wouldn't upload the chapter. Never fear though, for here is the next chapter. Before we begin though, I want to thank my reviewers...

UltimateSorceress- I'm glad you liked the chapter and the CD. xD

Dustychocobo- I'm glad you like the story so far, and if you read on you will get to see what Roxas has to do.

phaz- I'm glad you enjoyed it, and if you read on you will get to see what Roxas has to do.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

For the next week, Roxas did everything Sora asked of him. He had to get him lunch to staying over after school and helping with homework. (Something Roxas would have done with or without his servitude.) He had seen less and less of his father, and more of Sora's family, becoming more friendly with them. He learned that the woman who looked like Sora was his mother, but the man was his step-father. The opposite was the same for Cloud. Despite the rocky start Roxas really enjoyed their company. The beatings from his father were more intense though, just like this feelings for Sora. The last day of his service brought Roxas to the familiar bedroom.

"Sora, what do you want to drink?" Roxas already knew that would be his first task. At least it was every other day.

"Something with caffeine please." The brunette had taken to saying please, even though he didn't need to. Sitting on the bed, he opened his books, getting ready to start his homework. '_I knew putting this off until the Sunday would kill me.'_

"Okay." Smiling at his friends dilemma, Roxas left the room, going down the staircase, passing Cloud on the way. After a quick mumble from both parties and he was on his way again. Once in the familiar tiled kitchen, Roxas sighed, leaning against the countertop in the center. Yesterday afternoon, before he left his house, his so called father did another number on him. Like always the man was careful, but a large bruise covered the majority of Roxas' neck in the shape of hand marks. '_He really is getting worse and worse with those beatings. I just hope it stays as that…'_ Something the blonde had noticed was that the usual flock of woman (if they could be called that) had slimmed out into nothing. That was something his father never did.

"Roxas, Sora wants you to hurry up." Cloud said in passing, walking to the fridge himself. Roxas nodded, following his friend. Bending over he looked in the fridge, the only drinks inside were water, milk and Mountain Dew.  
"Oh hell no." The blonde backed away in horror, shaking a little. If Sora drank any of the sugary product in the fridge, who knew what would happen. He thought about asking Cloud.

"He wants caffeine doesn't he?" Cloud smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Roxas hung his head.

"Then give him some." Cloud's smirk grew wider.

'_He's enjoying this isn't he.'_ Roxas thought horrified. "But….." He had lost the battle, being the other's slave sucked.

"Give him some." Cloud turned and walked away, walking back upstairs, closing his bedroom door with a loud thud.

"Great, now I have to deal with a hyper ball of Sora." Slowly Roxas pulled out the green bottle, setting it onto the counter. Walking over to a cabinet, he pulled out two glasses, one for himself, the other for Sora. Pouring the soda into the glasses, he replaced the bottle and made his way back upstairs carefully. Walking into the bedroom, Sora looked up from his spot on the bed.

"Took you long enough." It was true, five minutes was a lot of time for two glasses of soda. Looking back down, Sora continued his math homework.

"Need any help." Roxas placed both glasses on the nightstand table next to his friends bed, taking a sip out of one.

"Yes. I just don't understand this multiplication stuff." Roxas nodded, even though Sora couldn't see it. Friday their teacher started them on a new lesson; the multiplication of matrices. Though confusing at first, Roxas soon got the hand of the complicated steps involved with the math. On the other hand Sora didn't get which number went with what.

Leaning forward, so that his head was next to Sora's, Roxas looked at the current problem. "Try doing a problem for me." It was a teaching method that Roxas found worked best with his friend. The brunette often had the right idea, and steps, but messed something little up.

"Okay." The brunette tried to suppress the small shiver that wanted to come out at the thought of Roxas standing so close. Looking down at his handwritten work, he placed his finger on the number 5, which was placed in the top left corner of matrix 1. He placed another finger on the top left corner of matrix 2, on the number 0. Off to the side with his free hand he scribbled 0 on the paper, then returned to the numbers. "First you multiply those two numbers, then you move to the right on the first matrix, and down on the second." Sora mumbled to himself. It was a habit of his, one that Roxas found endearing.

"Right." Hearing the okay, Sora moved his hand onto the next two numbers 3 and 1. Multiplying them together, he got his answer for the top left corner 3. Looking up he saw Roxas shaking his head. "You did it right. I don't think you need my help for this one."

"Maybe not. You can go play something if you want. This will take me a while." Sora looked back down and continued with his homework. Seeing his free time, Roxas strolled over to the couch and game console on the ground. Looking off to the side, he found the game collection his friend owned. Scanning the titles, Roxas chose Spyro: A New Beginning. Opening the case, he plopped the disk into the drive, picked up a controller and sat down on the couch.

For the next two hours the two stayed like that, Sora finishing up his English, Math, and Science homework. Roxas playing the game, and killing himself. When the brunette finally finished, he closed his book with a loud thud, stretched his arms and sighed. Getting off the bed he went to join his frustrated 'servant'. "Not getting anywhere?"

Roxas nodded. The past two hours brought him to the second area, a lot of grief, and so much more to go. "This game is harder then the ones before it."

"Yeah… But I like the melee moves in it." Sora smiled brightly. Nothing could dampen his mood now. Well almost nothing.

"Roxas, your father is on the phone for you." Sora's mother, Sarah called up. Roxas sighed, knowing he was in trouble for something. '_This can't be good.'_ Giving the controller to Sora, he stood up and walked out of the room. At the bottom of the staircase stood Sarah, still in her work outfit, arms waving like crazy. Whenever Roxas watched her, he stopped wondering about how Sora got so hyper over the smallest things. '_It has to be genetic.'_ Taking the phone, from the outstretched hand, he moved it to his ear.

"Hello." Roxas spoke, softly.

"Bitch, where the fuck are you? I thought I told you to be home by four." Roxas winced, his father was not in a good mood. Glancing at the clock on his right, he noticed it read 4:01. This was not good at all.

"I'll come home now." Fear was underlined in his tone, as the phone shook lightly. Sarah noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead asking, if she could drive him home.

Bringing the phone away from his mouth, Roxas answered. "Yes please. I'll go get my things it won't take very long." Bringing the phone back up, he barely heard his fathers threats of pain. "I'll be home in ten minutes. Bye." Pressing the end button, he ran upstairs, into the room and packed. '_I am in trouble now.'_ Being rude was the one thing that set Kira off instantly, those beatings were the worst. '_I just hope he goes easy on me.'_ With that last thought, Roxas focused on getting home, before his father became angrier. Once he was done, he bid Sora goodbye, and walked downstairs, where his friend's mother waited.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." The two walked out the door, and into the car. Throwing his things into the back seat, Roxas sat in the car. As the car turned on, he opted to look out the window, at the scenery as it passed. Both parties remained silent. Ten minutes later, Roxas' house came into view, when the car pulled into the driveway, he stumbled out waving goodbye. When the car drove off, Roxas sighed, turning towards the house. Walking in he waited for the worst.

"Is that you son?" Kira's voice came in through the living room sic kingly sweet. Roxas winced, dropping his bag in the hallway. Moving into the room his fathers voice came from, he stood still. "I see your finally home." The act from before was dropped and completely forgotten about.

"Y-y-yes." Roxas stuttered, unwillingly.

"And why are you late?" Kira moved off the couch and was silently moving towards his son.

"You never told me what time you wanted me home." Roxas knew it was a dumb thing to say, but he couldn't stop himself.

"You should always know when to come home." Kira's voice was more husky now, which confused Roxas. The man stopped not even ten feet in front of Roxas, a hand extended. Roxas closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the hand to come down and hit his old bruises, what he didn't expect was the hand to rest of his shoulder. Opening his hues, he found that his father had a hungry look in his pools.

"M-may I go?" Roxas wanted to get out as fast as he could.

Kira just kept walked closer, placing his hand on his son's shoulder, he pulled him closer. Bending down he whispered in his ear, "for now." Roxas broke free, turning around and running upstairs, making sure he grabbed his bag on the way. Once he was in his room, he let out a breath of air.

"That was weird." For the first time in over a year, Roxas wasn't punished with bruises and broken bones. '_I just hope he doesn't decide to come back later and hit me.'_ Opening his backpack, Roxas worked on his own homework in silence. By nine Roxas had fallen asleep, pencil in hand, textbook and paper in his lap.

* * *

A/N: Review! Things are heating up now. xD The next chapter will be out soon. What will happen next? Only the authoress knows. -shifts eyes- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I only own my characters. The rest are not mine... for now! -plans world domination in head- Not even the game that is mentioned. -cries-

**Warnings-** Same as before.

Well here I am again... It's been a while. I am way to hyper for this shit. Okay, before we begin this chapter I want to thank my reviewers. I blame my hyperactive self on POP:TTT it has corrupted me once again. -grins- Well enough of my ramblings. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

"Don't be late." Kira ran a hand down his son's leg, causing Roxas to shiver. Over the past couple of months Kira had been less abusive pyshically, leaning towards more sexual acts, though he never carried them Roxas was scared out of his wits though. Nowadays constantly looking over his shoulder, or leaning away from a person's touch was a normal occurence. Luckily nobody had noticed, not even the closest of his friends, Sora.

Over the time period he had become more infauted with the brunette. It was something Roxas hadn't expected to happen, but he had no idea if Sora even liked him or not. Something that held him back. "Hey guys." Roxas waved at his friends infront of him.

"Roxas, how was your break?" Sora ran over, jumping ontop of the blonde. The week before had been spring break for the schools in the county, and unfortunately for they all had to go their seperate ways. This was the first time the whole group had been together in the past week, a record for them.

Choking, Roxas pulled Sora off of him, placing him on the ground. Averting his hues away from the sapphire blue pools that belonged to an owner, who was currently pouting, he answered. "It was okay I guess." Sora nodded, plopping himself on the ground. _'Okay if you almost had your father kiss you.'_ It was true the highlight of his vacation was staying locked up in his room for almost the entire week, coming out for only the bare necesseties.

"Only okay?" Zidane waved his arms around, appaled at the weak response.

"Yeah well I didn't do anything special."

"What did you do Zidane?" Sora asked from his spot on the ground. He was comfortable there and no one was going to make him move.

Eyes lighting up like the fourth of July, Zidane started to go into a lengthy speech. Telling the only two listeners his great story. The other five had already heard it, Ramza even went with him. He was stopped short by the apperance of Kairi and her gang.

"Great." Leon sighed, running a hand over Cloud's back.

"Hello boys. Have fun doing whatever you guys do on vacation?" Kairi stopped infront of the sprawled out bodies of Leon and Cloud. Selphie and Wakka were behind her, shaking their heads at her every word.

"Go away." Sora spoke up for the group, not wanting to deal with people at that moment.

"Why would I do that? I just wanted to see if my darling Roxas has changed his mind." Kairi's voice was sugary sweet to the point of being disgusting. "Well have you?" She turned towards Roxas, ignoring the faces of her peers.

"Let me think about that..." Roxas trailed off, leading the bitch into a sense of security. Kairi lifted her head up a little higher, making her chin higher then normal. "No." Before Kairi could even ask why the bell rang. Getting up Roxas excused himself, making his way towards his first period classroom.

At lunch the gang met up again, each ready to share their holiday stories. One thing stuck out as odd though, Leo and Toan never showed up. Thinking nothing of it Roxas shrugged it off, but not before asking about it. "Does anyone know where Toan and Leo are?"

Sora looked up, face full of food. "They said they weren't coming today." Bits and pieces of unchewed food flew across the table, landing on one of the empty chairs.

"Chew, swallow, then talk." Cloud reprimanded. Done with the questions Zidane took the opportunity to finish his story.

"Then after I went to the beach..." Roxas zoned out, taking the time to observe his crush. _'If only I could tell him...'_ Roxas knew he was being a chicken shit, but for some reason he couldn't tell the other. _'Things were so much easier with Drake.'_ Shaking his head, he tried to clear his head from any thoughts of his ex-lover.

"What do you think Roxas?" Ramza asked, looking at him. A smirk gracing his face. He knew that Roxas wasn't paying any attention.

"Uh...What?" He blushed, looking down.

"What? You weren't paying attention!" Zidane pratically screamed.

"I'm going to go." Cloud stood up, Leon following.

"I would avoid the hallways and bathrooms if I were anyone. Who knows what those two will do?" Zidane commented, forgetting all about the little quarell from a few seconds ago. Mentally sighing Roxas, actually joined in on the conversation.

When the lunch bell rang, Sora and Roxas headed off to their class. When they entered the room, they saw Mr. Robinson, Toan and Leo. "You two are getting a detention with me after school today." Leo and Toan nodded their heads, smirking. Oblivous the man continued, "who else helped you do this?" He pointed to the chalkboard. Sora and Roxas followed his finger with their own gazes. In white chalk was a depiction of the old man, a word bubble coming out of his mouth. Although the words were slight smeared it clearly said, I like to fuck my dog, and anything that has a penis and moves. Holding back their laughter Sora and Roxas started to make their way to the back of the classroom. They didn't get very far, before they were stopped by the teacher.

"Sora, Roxas and Kairi." Mr. Robinson turned livid. His face was nearly all red, with a vein popping out of his neck.

"You two also have detention with me today after school. I don't want to hear any complaining." He turned, taking his seat. Roxas and Sora just looked at each other shocked at the proceeding events. _'What the hell just happened?'_ Dragging Roxas to the back of the room, Sora bent over whispering into the other's ear.

"What the hell was that about?" Sora sounded pissed, something that didn't happen very often.

Leaning in Roxas whispered back. "I have no clue, but we'll find out later at detention." That reminded him that Kairi was going to be there. Biting back a groan he looked at Sora, who apparently had the same thought. "What are we going to do about Kairi being here?"

"I hope she doesn't talk to us. That is the best we can do." Sounding less pissed, the brunette leaned back into his own personal area, getting himself ready for class. Roxas decided to do the same.

When Kairi walked in the two couldn't help but laugh at the situation she walked in on. After getting yelled at and assigned a detention she huffed her way to her seat. Her lackies following behind her, like lost dogs. When she reached her seat she looked back, glaring back at the duo. It only made them laugh harder, the one thing she didn't want to happen.

The last class passed by without any further problems, but halfway through his last class Roxas remembered what his father had told him. Even though he had about two hours to himself, before the man came home, he would always call. '_What am I supposed to do?'_ Although the use of cell phones was prohibted Roxas called his father, telling him the situation. His father was dreadfully calm during the entire conversation, scaring Roxas a little. When he hung up, he had just missed the dissmal bell, packing up his books, he ran out of the classroom and down the hallway.

He entered the classroom first. "Sit over there." Mr. Robinson commanded from his desk, not raising his head. Sighing Roxas took his desnigated spot. Placing his bag on the ground, he pulled out a random manga, and began to read.

Sora was the next one to walk in. The minute he saw Roxas he started to walk over to him, ready to talk the time away. Mr. Robinson caught on. "Mr. Shima take your seat in the far left corner." The man pointed a finger to a chair on the opposite side of the room. Nodding his head, Sora made his way over, but not before commenting on Roxas' reading selection.

"Fake is an awesome book series." Giggling slightly at the name, Sora plopped into his chair. Toan and Leo came in a sort time after also getting assigned to their own seats. The room was quiet for the first twenty minutes.

"I am going to leave this room for a few minutes, if I see anyone has moved, or even thought about doing so I will give them a Saturday detention." Mr. Robinson annoucned, striding out of the room. Not soon after that Leo and Toan crept up to the old man's desk. Ontop of the paper clusters laid a key, the one that locked the door to the classroom.

Taking the item, the two went for the door. Sora looked up from his little nap, wondering why the two looked like they had received their favorite gift on Chirstmas moring. Shrugging it off as nothing, he laid his head back into the folds of his arms. Roxas on the other hand hadn't noticed a thing. He was way too absored into his book. Walking out of the room, Toan and Leo took the opportunity to get their plan into action.

"This better be worth a Saturday detention Leo." Toan complained, as much as he wanted to see his friends get together, he didn't think this was the best way. But Leo didn't want to hear any of his reasons, telling him that the Roxas and Sora were never going to do this on their own. A push was all they needed, and that was what they were going to get. Locking the door, Leo screamed through it.

"Sora, Roxas I know you guys are awake in there." Sora lifted his head up, looking at the door. Roxas placed his book on the desk, pissed. He was getting to a good part.

"Yeah, yeah you have our attention Leo." Roxas screamed back. He wanted to get this over with.

Smiling at Toan, he continued his rant. "Toan and I have locked you in that room." Many people in the school didn't know that unlike the normal doors, the math room was different. The door was older and broken, locking the knob into place whenever it was locked. A safety hazard, but something the school didn't want to fix. In this case it worked to the duo's advantage.

"How does that work?" Roxas was confused. All the doors in the school had to open from the inside.

"This door doesn't open from the inside, meaning that you two are screwed." Sora's head whipped up at that, all thoughts of sleeping scattered to the far corners of his brain. "We have a propostion to make with you."

"And that would be?" As much as Sora loved his friends, he was getting a little angry at their rash actions. _'This better be good.'_ He was mentally thinking of all the ways he could kill the two.

"We want you two to admit that you have feelings for each other." Leo slumped against the doorway, praying that it wouldn't take long. Toan joined him almost instantousely.

Inside the room Roxas just stared at his companion. "Feelings?" He was very confused now. _'Sora couldn't like me.'_

"Yeah." Sora stared down at the table, tracing someone's rude comment with his pools. He felt Roxas' stare on his back. _'This is very akward.'_

"What kind of feelings?" Normally Roxas was more of a straightforward person, but when it came to Sora everything seemed different. He kept his gaze on Sora, who by now was very uncomfortable.

"Well..." The brunette trailed off, not knowing what to say. "This is kind of hard to say." Roxas titled his head to the side, curious. "Ikindoflikeyou." He rushed out, hoping Roxas didn't understand any of it.

His wish came true. Roxas didn't understand a single thing that came out of the other's mouth. "What?"

Sora sighed, he really didn't want to say that all over again. "I said I kind of like you." Roxas nodded, already knowing that. Sora got the hint. "I kind of like like you..."

Roxas formed an 'o' shape with his mouth, finally understanding what his friend was trying to say. Moving closer he tried to make the other feel less uncomfortable. "Well if it makes you feel any better, those feelings are returned."

Sora looked up from his musing, shocked. He expected a rejection, not returning his feelings. "Really?"

Roxas smiled. "Yeah." Sitting on top of Sora's desk he leaned forward, placing his hand on the others.

"So, where does this take us?" Sora asked the question that was on both their minds.

"Well as boyfriends hopefully." Roxas, looked down, his blue pools wide with hope.

"I hope so too." Sora grinned. "Hey Leo, can you let us out?"

From outside the door, Leo smiled. Happy that his two friends finally got together. "It took them long enough." He whispered to himself. Standing up, he unlocked the door and ran in before Mr. Robinson knew what happened. They got lucky. Five minutes later the man walked in, oblivous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

Two weeks had passed since that fateful day. Although the situation at home was getting no better, Roxas found comfort in his new boyfriend. The two hadn't gotten very far though, since both had no real sexual experiences. "How could you do that?" Sora cried, a game controller in hand. On the screen was a darker skinned man, covered in black clothing. A golden tattoo covered his body.

Patting Sora on the back, Roxas tried to comfort him. "It's okay, the Dark Prince is hard to control anyways." That was a lie, but the other didn't have to know that. Like the many days before, the two were playing The Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, and failing miserably.

"Can you do it?" Sora jutted out his lower lip.

"Yeah sure." Grabbing the controller Roxas made it through the area in no time at all. Handing the conrtol back to Sora, he waited for the other to explode. Nothing happened. Instead Sora just stared at him.

"Can I kiss you?" Sora asked, sneaking up next to Roxas on the couch.

Pretending to think on it, Roxas rubbed his chin. Next to him Sora's pout grew. "Alright just one though." Almost jumping with joy, Sora postioned himself onto Roxas' lap. Leaning forward Roxas and Sora's lips met for the first time. Slowly Roxas ran his tongue, over the his partner's bottom lip. Sora opened his mouth, granted the other the acess he wanted. Moving his tongue into Sora's mouth, Roxas explored his new surrondings, running his mouth along Sora's teeth, roof and tongue. Roxas settled on Sora's tongue, battling with the other for a few moments, before they broke apart when the need for air grew too strong. Just as they started to lean forward, for another kiss the door opened. Leo came in camera around his neck. At the sight of the two he hurried, fumbling with the camera for a picture. After taking the picture, the two lovers pulled apart fast. A rosy flush covered both their cheeks.

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" Sora tried to act mad, but he couldn't pull it off. It wasn't long before he gave up, breaking into a grin. Roxas just threw his hands in the hair, defeated.

"Nope." Leo walked into the room, settling next to Roxas.

"I have to go. See you guys at school." Roxas jumped up and fled the room.

"Now how was it you have to tell me all the details..."

* * *

A/N: Review!!!! Or else... -looks around the room- I didn't want to say this at the top mainly because I forgot, but I am planning on one more chapter for this. But never fear there will be a sequel!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **I only own the characters that don't appear in any of the video games mentioned in the first chapter...

**Warnings-** The mention of rape.

Well here it is the last chapter. -sniffs- I am so sad, it's been a long hard road to get here. I want to thank all of those who reviewed this story. And well there will be a sequel so look for it. It will be out in due time. -coughs- Enjoy this last chapter. xD

**Chapter 8**

Roxas walked through his front door door, looking around for any signs of his father. None were present. '_It looks like I'm safe._' He thought too soon, from inside the kitchen Kira called him.

"Roxas is that you?"

"Yes father." Roxas tried to walk to his room, he was at the bottom stair, when his father called again.

"Can you come in the kitchen for a minute?" The sound of chopping resonated throughout the house. "Now."

Roxas nodded to himself, then called out to his father. "Okay." Roxas made himself walk towards the kitchen, ecpecting the worst. Entering the kitchen, he leaned against the doorframe. "You called for me." He didn't dare come closer.

"Yes." Kira set his kitchen knife down, turning towards his son. A look appeared on his face, one that Roxas couldn't decipher. "I need you for something." He held out his hand, beckoning the other to come forward. "Come over here."

Recluntant, Roxas strode forward, not taking his hues off the man. When he was a good five feet away he stopped, waiting. "What do you want?" He said it slightly ruder, then what was allowed. Flinching, Roxas waited for the punch that would usually come.

"There is something I need you to do." Kira closed the gap between the two, instead of hitting his son like he usually would, he grabbed him by the back of his neck. Pulling him closer, he lifted Roxas' chin up forcefully. "Look at me."

Roxas did as he was told, opening a hue. Nothing happened for a few seconds, making him think he was off the hook, when Kira did something unexpected. He brought his face to Roxas, pressing his lips against the others. _'What the fuck is he doing?'_ Roxas thought to himself, grateful for any distraction. This was not the type of punishment he had in mind. Roxas' thought process didn't last long though, as Kira shoved his hand down his pants. Roxas gasped.

Kira pulled away grinning. "Did you like that, fag?" Pulling his hand out of Roxas' pants, he went back to his spot at the counter. Resuming his job from before, he continued to talk, acting like nothing had happned. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

Roxas nodded, numbly. He was still trying to wrap his brain around what happened. Turning towards his room, he walked upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later...

Roxas walked into his fifth period class, excited. There was only one more week of school. That meant only one more week of his father's weird mood swings, before he left for a few months. Nothing had really happened since that day in the kitchen, the beatings had even started up again. It made Roxas wonder if what happened was just his mind playing tricks on him. Things were going well with Sora, helping distract him from the home situtation.

"Do you have your homework?"

Roxas snapped out of his musing. Facing Sora he looked between him and the board. "No. We had homework?"

"Yeah. Page four hundred fifty, numbers one through twenty." Sora held up his own work on notebook paper.

Roxas groaned, he had completely forgotten about it. Leaning his head in his hands, he wished last night's beating hadn't taken so long. "Fuck. I'm screwed."

"Yeah." With those parting words, Roxas had to endure the class period.

He survived the rest of the class and the last one. Today he was going straight home. The night before Kira had told him to come home right after school, he had a surprise waiting for him. Although it creeped Roxas out, he thought nothing of it. _'He probably wants his punching bag.'_ Walking into the house, he noticed that all the lights were off. His father was most likely not home.

Deciding that not checking was the worst thing to do, Roxas called out, "father." Nobody answered. _'Well I guess he isn't home.' _Walking into his room, Roxas threw his bag down in the corner. Making his way over to the CD player before he started his list of homework. "It's one of the last weeks of school and I still get tons of homework. Life sucks." Opening his CD case he popped in a CD turning it on. The sounds of Silverstein rang throughout the room.

All was quiet for a time, before his father came home. "Roxas, where are you?" Looking up for the bed, Roxas rolled off the bed, not bothering to pause the CD.

"I'm up here father." He called out, closing the door again. He didn't hear the footsteps that followd shortly after. Climbing back on the bed, Roxas reopened his textbook. The door opened not soon after.

"Father?" Roxas was confused Kira never came upstairs into his bedroom. It was like his own little safety haven.

"Shut up." Kira was in a bad mood, he had found out that his normal summer vacation had been looked over. Therefore he had to work for the summer, and being around his son was something he couldn't bare. He had to work out his fustration the only way he could. He walked into the room, an item hidden behind his back. "Stay where you are."

Roxas did as he was told, frozen in shock. _'What is he going to do?'_ It didn't take him long to find out. Kira walked forward, pulling a belt out from behind him. A grin graced his face.

_So ironic that a heart made by man,  
when broken is easily fixed.  
When a human hurt can last a lifetime.  
_Taking the belt, he pushed Roxas' back onto his bed. "This is what you deserve."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You can breathe without oxygen  
and live without sorrow.  
How I envy you,  
though pity your ghost.  
Ignorance is bliss  
I wish I could never love you. _

Roxas just sat there staring at the ceiling. He knew he had to call the cops and fast, but he couldn't move. His backside hurt too much. Kira had walked out of the room a few minutes, a grin plastered on his face. _'That bastard his happy.'_ Rolling over, he winced rubbing his bottom. Getting up he pulled on some clothing reaching for the phone, he had in his room.  
Dialing 911 he waited for the operator, reporting the crime, he just sat and waited. Roxas wasn't sure how he felt. One would think he would be sad or even depressed, numb even, but Roxas was kind of glad. At this rate it meant he could rid of his father once and for all. No more sitting around for hours, waiting for the beatings to come, or even the recent sexual acts. _'It is kind of better this way.'_  
The cops arrived fifteen minutes later, a long time for someone who just reported a rape. Knocking on the door they questioned both Roxas and Kira, before bringing him in for further questioning. Roxas was forced to follow. After arrving at the police station, he went through some more questions before being sent off to the hopstial. Once there they did a rape check, finding it postive.  
Early the next morning Kira was charged with rape.

* * *

A/N: I hope nobody is going to die from the little cliffhanger I made, but it was the best way to end. Well once again I hope you enjoyed. And don't forget to review this is the last chance you will have for this story. -cries- 


End file.
